Nearing Perfect Perfection
by TheCrimsonThatStainsMyHeart
Summary: Out into the depths of the colorful garden were a handsome young boy and a blushing brunette. "Love is powerful." Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Was bored and decided to write this. I've never written for a manga before though. I have written for a novel though. A famous one...Twilight. x3 But, I'm not going to be like all of those others who are like, "Oh, please don't flame me! I've never written before!" No, you can flame all you want, but I at least want you to keep an open mind.**

* * *

Haruhi ran faster down the elite halls of Ouran Academy, attempting to get to the Host Club's meeting before she was considered late. If she were to be late again, Kyoya would surely have her head.

Fortunately for her, she made it outside of the doors just as the minute came. She breathed a sigh of relief and put her small hand on the golden handle, twisting it until it opened.

"Haruhi!" she heard three voices call, which confused her because usually there were four.

Looking around the room, she noticed everything was almost as normal as it should be. The only problem was Tamaki, who was looking out the large window, sitting on the window sill, unusually quiet. His eyes were glazed over and he looked lost in thought.

"Eh? Senpai?" Haruhi asked as she walked over to him, ignoring all of the others' stares.

The blonde seemed to snap out of his trance and look over a Haruhi, a light blush coming across his cheeks and a small smile forming on his features. "Sorry, Haruhi. I was lost in thought."

Haruhi couldn't help but smile a bit as Tamaki did. She's not sure what made her do so, but it irritated Hikaru, who was by Kaoru's side. Not only did it frustrate him because he liked Haruhi as well, but seeing her seem so oblivious to her own emotions was absolutely infuriating!

Haruhi nodded and turned to Kyoya who was writing things down in a notebook and typing things on a computer. "What's today's meeting about, Kyoya-senpai?" she asked politely, hoping not to disturb the Shadow King.

"We were going to discuss about what our next theme should be," he answered without looking up.

"Oh," was all she said as she headed over to where a small, perky teen boy sat with his Usa-chan while eating cake.

"Hi, Haru-chan!" Hunni greeted, putting another piece of cake in his mouth.

"Mitsukuni," Mori-senpai's voice came from behind him. His deep, flat voice caught the small boy's attention. "There's cake on your face," he said as he kneeled down and used a napkin to wipe it off gently.

"Thanks, Takashi!" Hunni-senpai said, hugging Mori around the neck.

Haruhi smiled gently and went over to the twins who were playing some hand-held game, screaming things at each other.

"Move left, Kaoru!"

"I did!"

"Then go to your other left!"

Haruhi's sweat dropped and she stood to leave, but Hikaru held her right hand down and Kaoru had a hold of her left. "Where are you going?" Hikaru breathed in her ear.

"Yeah, where to? We want you to come play with us," Kaoru said in the same breathy voice.

"It seemed like you two were having pleanty fun by yourselves," she said and stood up again, only to be pulled down once more.

"Yes, but it would be even more fun if you can play, too, Haruhi," they chuckled.

Tamaki appeared out of nowhere, hitting both of the twin's chins, making them fall backwards. "Stop messing with Haruhi, you insolent twins."

The twins rubbed their chins and glanced at each other, thinking the same thing..._He didn't call her 'his daughter' like he usually would._

Hikaru's jealousy flared a bit, but his temper was in control. For now, at least. Kaoru smiled apologetically at his older twin, glacing back at Haruhi and Tamaki before taking Hikaru's hand and leading him away. Hikaru bit his lip and looked over at his shoulder at the two before smirking slightly, and turning away. _Did he finally realize?_

"Haruhi..." Tamaki started.

Haruhi just stared at his violet eyes until he said her name. "Hai?"

"I have to tell you something. Please, come to the garden with me, will you?" he asked.

She blushed lightly and smiled. "Sure, senpai."

The 'senpai' thing made his thrumming heart sink slightly, but he recomposed himself and told Kyoya where they would be.

"You're not going to do anything inappropriate with her, are you?" Kyoya asked, the light making a glare on his glasses so Tamaki couldn't see his eyes.

Tamaki gaped. "No! Of course not! How could you think so lowly of me?"

The Shadow King smirked but said, "Be back soon, we still have to suggest what outfits to wear."

The blonde king nodded before taking Haruhi's forearm and leading her outside.

Once they made it to the garden, Tamaki let go of Haruhi. They walked in a comfortable silence before she said, "Senpai...why did you take me out here?"

"I wanted to tell you somthing important, but I didn't want anyone else around."

Haruhi could see the hesitation in his eyes. "Tamaki-senpai? What is it?"

"I...Haruhi I...When I figured this out, I couldn't help but think of how much of an idiot I am. Now when I look back and realize that slowly I was falling. Falling into somewhere of the unknown. I couldn't stop. I kept going further and deeper, into the heart of a girl," a small smile played across his lips.

Something flared in Haruhi. She wasn't sure what it was because this feeling was strange and new to her. She believes she had read it somewhere but never experienced it....Could it be that feeling of raging jealousy that she has heard of so many times before? No, it couldn't. What could she be jealous of? She should be happy that Tamaki finally found someone for once.

"A heart of a girl. Who?" Haruhi asked, trying harder than ever to push these envious feelings downwards.

"Haruhi, I..." Tamaki cut himself off. He didn't know how to say it. He couldn't.

"Senpai? Please just come out with it," she pleaded, wanting this torture to be over.

"First of...Haruhi, can I be your friend?" he asked, hesiatant in every word he said.

"I thought you already were." The brown haired girl was confused to no end.

"Then why do you still call me Senpai?"

"Because...I..." To be honest, Haruhi didn't know herself. She thought that if she did, Tamaki would scold her for not using formalities. "I don't know. I'm sorry."

He chuckled slightly. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Just call me Tamaki."

"Okay...Tamaki," she smiled.

Tamaki did the same. "Haruhi, can I tell you what I wanted to say now?"

She nodded and looked into his violet eyes, seeming to get lost in them. "Hai."

The blond stopped, making the girl do the same. Putting his hands on her small, petite shoulders, he gazed into her deep, brown eyes. "Haruhi," he started to shuffle nervously. He didn't know how to say it in Japanese. So, he decided to say it in French. "Je t'aime."** (Sorry if it is incorrect. I just went online and used a translator.)**

Little did Tamaki know, Haruhi had been studying French. "Tama..." She couldn't speak. She was confused. Why would someone as amazing and rich as him love some one like her? Why can't she even understand her own feelings? What is going on?

Tamaki began to get nervous. Did she understand what he had said? Does she feel the same?

"Tamaki, I..." Haruhi didn't understand anything. "I don't know. I don't know if I could say the same. I'm so confused. Is that why I always blush when I'm around you, smile whenever you do, unconciously move closer to you, and keep getting lost in your eyes? Is that what love is?"

"Haruhi, love is amazing, isn't it? Understanding each other, feeling the other's sorrow and pain, not feeling uncomfortable or insecure around the other, being able to love despite flaws and mistakes, and so much more. Love is the feeling that flutters around in my stomach whenever I see you, whether you're crying, angry, happy, or excited. Anything. Love is powerful," he finished.

Haruhi closed her eyes, a smile spreading across he features. She reached out and grasped Tamaki's hand and held it tight, opening her eyes to the sunset before them.

"Love is powerful..." she mused, glancing at Tamaki, who stared into the setting sun.

Letting the warmth of the sun come down on the two, they both closed their eyes and sqeezed the other's hand, taking in deeps breaths.

"Powerful," she repeated, peeking one eye open at the blonde who seemed so idiotic and foolish on the inside, but so caring and loving on the out. "It is, isn't it?"

* * *

**Well? In my opinion, it sucked. But, tell me what you thought in a review. Some of it is confusing, though, so if you are confused, I'll get back to you. Lol.**

**x3**

**Sorry it's short. But tell me what u think in a revieww!!!**

**Team Hitachiin.x.x.**

**SHOULD I CONTINUE?!?! Rofl (:**

**U know what I've always wanted to say?**

**'Damn rich ninjas...'**

**Rofl....u know...reffering to Hunni and Mori 'cause they take...martial...arts...heh... O_O'**


	2. I Messed Up, And I'm Sorry

Hey guys...I'm sorry about not even answering your questions or even writing for SIX MONTHS! Kami, what is wrong with me? My reviews were so motivational (if that's a word) and I even have half of the second chapter up! But I don't know anymore. A lot has happened in six months, and it seems that I can't write for my life anymore! Seriously, I have no idea what happened! Oh, God, if your out there somewhere, please! All I'm asking is for the little talent I had back then. Usually people get better at writing, but I haven't really written much in **SIX MONTHS!** I know this will probably be inappropriate for something rated K+ but at this point, I don't care! I am such an ass! Ok, now that that is out of my system...

I'm really sorry to the 10 of you who reviewed this and to those who even wanted me to continue. You have no idea how happy I was to read them.

I messed up. I have no idea what happened to me. **I suck. **

But, if you want, I can post what I have of the second chapter, add just a little more onto it to make it seem like a full chapter and not just randomly cut off. Then, maybe, if somebody wants it they can have it...? I dunno. It's three in the morning, and I was bored and decided I'd read my old stories I haven't touched in a while and I read it then I decided to read the reviews. **You guys** **rock!**. I suck. **What is wrong with me?**

_**So, if anybody wants me to post what I have of the second chapter**_, review and tell me so. Then call me some bad names and tell me I suck, because at this point, _**I KNOW!**_

By the way, all the random, dramatic effect added onto the one thing up ^^ there somewhere is because I want it to CATCH YOUR ATTENTIONN!

Thanks. And yes, I did change my penname to TheCrimsonThatStainsMyHeart. Oh yeah, I went there. Ok, that was stupid. 

Do you want a small peak at the second chap to grab your attention?

Well, I'm not going to give it to you, because I don't feel like opening the document and copying and pasting it. I don't even remember what all I put in it. Although, I do remember some spying, and Greek Gods. Because Greek Mythology IZ DA BOMB!

Ow, my ankle needs cracked...and I sat on a straightener. Not a smart idea...


	3. Chapter 3

**Listenn! Okay, so I had a review saying that they would like to read the chapter two that I had written, even though I had decided not to write it. **

**HOWEVER! I forgot (completely) that I had written two versions of this story!**

**So, I'll post both. Enjoy, review, and please don't ask for me to write this as an actual story. I have another story that is far to important. It's not anything to do with Ouran..it has to do with life. I'm hoping that if I reread over it once I'm finished that maybe, hopefully, some things will clear up.**

**If you even read these AN at the top (Psh, I know I don't even read them) then understand when you see the story randomly cut off.**

**Thanks. Enjoy.**

The young brunette's breath came in short gasps as she sat upright in bed, holding her hand over her racing heart. The nightmare frightened her immensly, so she knew she wouldn't go back to sleep any time soon.

As Haruhi began to search the room with her eyes, her nightmare came back slowly.

Blood everywhere in sight, pouring down walls and puddled on the floor. In the dream, Haruhi found herself cowered in the corner of her room, a puddle of her own blood beneath her. In front of her stood a man, at least six feet tall, wearing a dark cloak, making him almost impossible to see.

But the man wasn't what Haruhi stared at, though. Right by her feet lay a blonde, surrounded by his own blood. He was motionless, so she knew he was dead. "Tamaki..." she whispered.

The man in the cloak chuckled darkly. "Ah, so Tamaki is his name, eh? Such a pity," he murmured as he leaned closer to Haruhi, sinking the knife right through her heart.

Haruhi shook her head, wanting to get rid of those thoughts. Tamaki wasn't dead...at least not that she knew of.

Suddenly, many thoughts came to her head in that instant. She imagined the worst things that could have happened to Tamaki, but quickly pushed them away and grabbed the red cell phone that the Twins let her borrow.

Dialing Tamaki's number, she attempted to calm her beating heart. From the corner of her eye, she saw the clock. Three in the morning? She couldn't call him now, it was far too late. But before she had a chance to hang the phone up, he picked up.

In a groggy voice he ansered, "Haruhi?"

"T-Tamaki..." Haruhi stuttered, blushing. Thankfully, Tamaki couldn't see.

"Haruhi?" he said again, more urgent. He sat up in bed, ignoring the wave of tiredness that swept over him. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine. I'm sorry, Tamaki. I didn't mean to..."

"No, Haruhi," he stopped her. "What is wrong?" Looking out the window, he realized there was no thunder or lightning.

"It's nothing..."

"Did you have a nightmare?" he asked.

"Yes..." she whispered.

"Eh? Haruhi, why don't you tell me all about it! Maybe that will get it off your mind!" the blonde king suggested, suddenly becoming cheerful and excited.

Haruhi's sweat dripped. "How is talking about it going to get it off my mind?"

"I don't know...When ever I had nightmares, I would always tell the maids or whoever came in to help me and then I would sleep peacefully," Tamaki nodded, although Haruhi couldn't see.

She giggled, making Tamaki smile. Her laugh was like music to him...

"Baka," she said.

Tamaki laughed along slightly, wondering why he was being called an idiot by Haruhi. "So are you going to tell me, or can I get back to sleep?" he asked gently.

She stopped. "S-Sorry. You don't have to listen."

"No, no! I want to. Tell Daddy what is frightening you!" he begged.

"Okay...well, I was in my room. You were there too..." she began to trail of, shuddering.

On the other side, Tamaki froze. _I was in her room? Is that what she's afraid of? Me?_

"...but you died."

_Oh._

"And anyway, this guy in a really dark cloak came in and just began slaughtering you...it was absolutely terrifying. Blood was trinkling down the walls and making little stains on the floor. You were lying in front of me, on your back with a knife in your chest. I was cowering in a corner in a puddle of my own blood. Luckily I wasn't dead yet. But, he stalked toward me as I stared at your motionless body. I whispered your name and he said that, 'Ah, so his name is Tamaki, eh? Such a pity.' Then he took a knife and stabbbed my heart..." Haruhi trailed off in a daze, remembering everything perfectly.

"Haruhi..." Tamaki said on the other side of the phone, shocked.

"Senp-Ah, I mean Tamaki...Sorry you had to listen to that," she apologized.

"N-No! It's fine! Daddy is alright, Haruhi!" he yelled.

Haruhi pulled to the phone away from her ear as her sweat dropped. He was so loud. "Eh, Tamaki, please don't yell this early."

"You're the one who called me," he defended.

"Well, you didn't have to answer," she responded.

"Maybe I wanted to!"

"Why would you?"

"Because..." he didn't have an answer. Or rather, he couldn't say it. Then he realized, he already had. "Because I was afraid you were harmed. I was worried, Haruhi."

"Tama-"

"Haruhi?" Ranka, Haruhi's father, yelled throught the apartment.

"Eh...? Dad?"

Ranka suddenly burst into her room. "Haruhi! What are you doing up this early on the phone?"

"Dad...I..."

"Who are you talking to? Is is that idiot Tamaki?"

Haruhi blushed, almost unnoticablly. "He's not an idiot..."

Ranka stopped, realization hitting full-force. "Haruhi...Do you love Tamaki?"

For once, Haruhi didn't have an answer.

**Okay! And that's the end of the first one I wrote! Now, it's time for the second one. Now, It has absolutely nothing to do with the first one, so don't get confused, please.**

After Tamaki and Haruhi saw the sun fall over the horizion, silence fell upon them. Their hands that were clasped together began to feel cold as a breeze swept over them, ruffling their hair. Opening their eyes, they shivered in the night's cold and unconsciously moved closer for warmth.

Tamaki gazed down at Haruhi who still looked out to the sky, holding her arms around her chest for warmth. Taking her in his arms, he blushed slightly, hoping she didn't notice.

Haruhi was startled at first, but was soon envoloped into a strange, warm feeling that spread throughout her body. At first, she thought it was Tamaki's hold, but then she realized it was an internal feeling. Oblivious to what it might have been, she snuggled deeper into Tamaki's chest.

Tamaki was surprised by her actions, but squeezed her petite frame.

"Tamaki..." she whispered.

The blonde let her go, thinking that she was uncomfortable at his hold. "Gomen," he apologized softly.

She stepped toward him again, this time circling her arms around his waist. "No, Tamaki, thank you."

"For what?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist again.

She buried her face in his chest to hide the blush that rose to her cheeks. "For telling me everything. I wouldn't have ever known how you felt and...I wouldn't know how I felt, either."

He was surprised at her confession, but simply asked, "What are your feelings, then?"

She smiled, letting go and darting away. "That's for me to know, and you to find out!" she shouted over her shoulder.

"Eh? Haruhi wait!" Tamaki called, running to catch up with her.

"Baka! Don't chase after me! You still won't get an answer!" she sang.

"Why not? Haruhi! Haruhi!"

Tamaki ran slightly faster, just barely breathing hard while Haruhi was panting and sweating. She stopped suddenly, planting herself underneath a nearby tree while she wheezed. The king walked over, chuckling. "Eh? Out of breath already? I thought commoners were supposed to be more athletic...?" he teased.

"Shut it, baka. You were the one who chased me," she panted.

"You were the one who ran!" he defended.

Meanwhile they argued, from an upper window were the twins, Hunni, Mori, and Kyoya. Kyoya smirked as he watched the two, knowing what would happen already, but hoping that they could get through the difficulties that were sure to come. Tamaki's grandmother was sure to be one obstacle in their relationship, as was Haruhi's transvestite father. But, Kyoya was confident that they could make it through, as were the rest of the Host Club. At least, if Haruhi ever admitted to Tamaki that she has feelings for him. They all knew she did, but what they were clueless about was why she didn't say anything. Did Tono even say that he loved her?

Hikaru's eyes turned into slits. He was obviously envious of Tono, but he knew if his envy got too far, the club would be different. He shouldn't let his jealousy get in the way of his friendship with the only people he would open up to, besides his brother. In plus, before the club, they were just the Hitachiin twins. No person could ever tell who was who, but then came along the only girl who entered the twin's lives fully, and entered Hikaru's heart. But, she is slowly falling for Tono, whether she notices it or not.

"Oi...Tamaki?" Haruhi asked after they finished argueing.

"Hai?" he answered, sitting next to her underneath the shade of the tree.

"Do you ever think about the future?" She said this softly, gazing up into the beautiful sky, a light smile etched onto her face.

Tamaki was surprised at the question, but he soon smiled too, looking up at the sky along with her as he answered. "Yes, all the time."

"Nn? What do you picture?" She lowered her head, peaking out of the corner of her eye at him. A breeze swept over them and made the blonde's hair ruffle.

His smile, his chuckle, and the twinkle in his eye he got when he answered made Haruhi blush. "All of us, toghether as a whole. A family," he whispered and looked over at her. "Hai, a family."

"Family?" The girl took her eyes, unwillingly, away from the king and looked over to where the Host Club room was, not expecting to see all of them watching.

Everybody froze, except Tamaki, who was oblivious to it all.

Through tight lips, Haruhi said, "What a family it is."

"You guys..." Haruhi muttered through gritted teeth as she and Tamaki entered the doors to the club room. "Why were you spying on us?"

Hikaru didn't say anything, but sat on a couch with his brother beside him, his eyes glaring at Tamaki. Kaoru glanced worridly over at his elder brother, hoping for the better.

"Because we were worried Tama-chan would harass you!" Hunni sung as he piled another piece of cake in his mouth, saying the words he was told.

"Harass?" Tamaki yelled, appalled.

Kyoya cleared his throat and shifted his glasses, gathering everyone's attention from the upset king. "Let's talk about the next cosplay theme."

"I want to do Egyptian!" Hunni said cutely, waving his arm around while his other clutched Usa-chan to his chest as pink flowers crowded around him.

"Greek gods!" Tamaki announced, standing from the corner of the room. "I shall be-"

"Hades," the twins inturrupted monotonously, a bored look appearing on their faces.

Tamaki cried waterfalls.

_Sheesh, _Haruhi thought, sweatdropping, _I never knew bi-polar could look so good._ (No offence to those who are bi-polar. I have a friend who is, and she's still cool :D and I got that from something from photobucket. it was just a pic of Tama-chan and it had at the bottom 'Bi-Polor Never Looked So Good.' My friend and I laughed...)

"Uh...guys?" Haruhi caught the attention of the twins. "I don't think Hades is a Greek God..."

"Tch," HIkaru scoffed, looking away from her and toward the wall. "It still fits."

Biting his lip, Kaoru glanced worridly around the room at his annoyed twin, a slightly shocked Haruhi, an oblivious Hunni, a stotic Mori, an emotional Tono, and calm Kyoya. It was normal...at least, what they called normal, but a new sort of tension hung over them.

Kyoya cleared his throat again. "Yes, well, what do we suppose Haruhi shall be?"

Hikaru's eyes got a devious twinkle in them as they darted to where she awkwardly stood. "I say she be Aphrodite."

Haruhi whirled around to face him. "What?"

"No!" Tama-chan said forcefully, taking on the tone of a boss while he pointed a finger at the twin. "She shall not be scarred by Aphrodite's ways! She's nothing like her!"

"You just called her ugly, baka," Hikaru and Kaoru said in perfect unison.

"I-I what?" he stuttered, his bossy tone taking one of a whiny child. "I did not! Haruhi is the most beautiful girl alive!"

"You just said she was nothing like Aphrodite though, Tama-chan. Aphrodite was the goddess of love, beauty and sexuality," Hunni giggled as he said the last word.

With his mouth gaping open, Tamaki stared at Hunni. "S-Sexuality? Sure she is like a goddess of beauty and love, but sexuality? I could never view my little Haruhi that way!"

**End. Tell me which one is better and review. Maybe, some time far into the future, I'll start writing again. Who knows. **

**Reviews?**


End file.
